Starting Over
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: AU Richonne: the sequel to Blue Christmas. This story picks up the conversation after the reveal. Rick and Michonne will have to navigate their current situations and move towards a future, whatever that might be. Note: I don't own these characters.


**Starting Over**

**A/N:** as promised, this is the sequel to "Blue Christmas" I hope you enjoy it. A huge thank you to Ringleader1010 for designing the artwork used for the Tumblr graphic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - The Talk**

* * *

Michonne stood up and walked around her glass desk to where Rick sat, extending her hand which he readily took. Standing up he followed her to the nearby leather couch where they sat together.

Just minutes before, she told him that she was pregnant the result of them hooking up on Christmas Eve.

"Counselor, I just wanted you to know that I'm keeping them," Michonne said.

"We… we're… expecting twins?" Rick stuttered then moistened his lips as the shock washed over him.

"Yes, we are," Michonne said gently understanding his shock having been in a similar situation the day before. The pregnancy was her first surprise given how long it took her to conceive her son, Andre. The second surprise was the fact she was carrying twins because there was no history of twins in her family and from the look on his face, she was almost certain it was the same case on his side of the family too. It was obvious when she told him they were expecting he naturally assumed it was a singleton.

Rick swallowed hard.

"Can I get you something to drink, counselor?" Michonne asked.

"No. I'm fine... thanks," Rick said as he looked at Michonne with concern. "How will that work for us? I mean... I want to be a part of my children's lives, Michonne."

"But of course, Rick. I mean... I have no intention of keeping them from you." Michonne added taking his hand and placing it on her stomach and kept her hand on his to reassure him. They each paused and his blue orbs locked onto her brown orbs.

"But, as I told you before, I'm just getting out of a marriage and my priority at the time was my son… things have changed because I'm now carrying your children. They too are my priority now. It goes without saying, however, then and now, that I can't be the face of your divorce, Rick."

"I know that Michonne and I wouldn't dream of pulling you into it… you know that, right?" He said with worried eyes pleading his case.

Until recent events, he would have never looked at her that way. He was being vulnerable and she knew it. His vulnerability was affecting her too, it was causing her to lose focus, so she shook her head. The only important thing now was the wellbeing and safety of her son and her… their unborn children.

"I know that Rick, but you know as well as I do, the challenges our situation pose."

"I do," he said reluctantly.

"We now have problems on both fronts. There were witnesses to us being together, but while my divorce is now finalized, Aaron can still come back from god knows where and legally claim they are his children."

"You can't seriously think that… I mean he has no standing. Surely, he can't possibly think I'd allow that to happen," he said as he stood up and walked away from Michonne and began pacing the length of her office and back to calm his nerves before he said something he couldn't walk back from.

"Technically, Aaron and I were still married when I conceived… you don't need me to point that out for you."

Rick stood with his back to her and ran his hand through his hair. There was a range of emotions running through him from surprised to happiness, but most of all anger was bubbling up and he didn't want her to see it. He knew the law. However, he still felt he had a score to settle with Aaron for his rude behaviour on Christmas Eve and the abandonment of his son, leaving Michonne behind to pick up the pieces because he wasn't man enough to face Andre.

Michonne knew Rick was like a powder keg just waiting to go off, she saw the famous nose pinch movement from the back, so she allowed him the time to cool down.

After some time had passed, she spoke again.

"You and I both know that legally he does." Her voice cracked.

Rick turned around and walked back to where she sat. Sitting down once again, he took her hands in his and brought them to his lips. The pain in her voice made his heart hurt. He never wanted to cause her pain, if anything, it was quite the opposite, he wanted to shield her from it, but everything she said was the truth. However, he couldn't help but feel somewhat responsible for her pain. There was an energy building between them that night and it was the reason why he left. It was the smart thing to do. He didn't want it to feel like he was taking advantage of her moment of weakness. He should have been stronger and waited, but that night, when he went back into the house after realizing his phone had slipped out of his pocket their fates were sealed. After that, the rest was history, they couldn't stop the inevitable after their first kiss.

Although he didn't regret the outcome, he wished things would have been more settled in their lives because he knew Andrea was going to be a handful. She was already thinking offensively, there was someone following him, a detail he attributed to the fact that Shane's a cop.

"Michonne, please don't get upset… it's not good for you or the babies. I'll fix it… I promise"

"How? We both committed a misdemeanour… something she can use against you if she wants to be particularly difficult, though she's guilty of the very same thing. We equalled the playing field. She's pregnant as am I. We're both carrying babies which are not our husband's something she doesn't know as yet."

"Well, it's not somethang I'm about to tell her either."

"Rick, this could cost you so much if it comes out. She already has someone watching my place."

"What?" He asked as his face morphed from worry to anger with his skin turning flush. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. My brother-in-law, Abe and his boys stayed at my place a couple of nights while Andre and I were away and he saw two different vehicles parked overnight. He's a detective and ex-commando so he recognized it for what it was quicker than most folks would."

Rick lost it. He stood so quickly and walked away barely able to contain his anger, "I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"And your four kids, is that how you want them to remember you?"

"If by four kids you mean both of our sons and the twins you're carrying, no. I told you that child isn't mine and the DNA will prove it."

"But until it does, you are still legally the child's father. You know all this, Rick."

"Michonne, I won't argue with you. It changes nothing, as soon as the results are in, I'll be able to file for divorce and I won't have to wait a full year to be free."

"If this divorce happened a year ago or even six months ago, I don't think things would be a problem. Mind you that does not change the fact that you would still be married, however, Aaron's not exactly the same man as before. He has become selfish and he really doesn't seem to give a damn about who he hurts in the process. He's a wild card, Rick."

"Well, I'm not afraid of Aaron, the only things that matter to me are you and our children."

"How much longer does she have?"

"She claims to be five months along, but she's much bigger than she was when she carried Carl, so it could very well be a lie..."

His answer was interrupted by the ringing of the desk phone. They both looked at each other, it was the weekend, why would anyone be calling her office line?

"Michonne Marquand," she said purely as a reflex and she watched him bristle at the sound of her ex-husband's name falling from her lips.

"Oh, God… finally...," said a woman's strained voice into the receiver.

Michonne could hear someone panting, "How may I help you, Ma'am?"

"Rick Grimes…" the voice answered in between breaths. _Shit_, Michonne thought as she passed the receiver to a perplexed looking Rick.

"Hello?"

"Rick, where's that no good son of a bitch you're sheltering? The baby's coming and he won't answer his damn phone," Lori managed to squeeze out between contractions when Rick heard a man's voice.

"Ma'am, we need to get going now!" Then the line went dead.

He looked at the receiver then placed it back in its cradle.

Michonne looked at him knowing that things between them had just gotten a lot more complicated.

"It seems you'll find out sooner rather than later, whether or not that child is actually yours."

"That was his wife, not Andrea. The prick went out of town with Andrea and Carl knowing his wife was due. I didn't even know they were expecting too."

"The fertility gods seems to be having a roaring good time, don't you think?"

Just then, Michonne received a text from her sister.

"Things are working out just fine for me… for us so far," he added looking directly at her to convey his meaning. His look, however, caused Michonne to blush, so she used the notification as an excuse to break their connection.

She was most thankful for the interruption because it seems Rick was ready to throw caution to the wind once more.

"We're not quite out of the weeds as yet though. Sorry, let me get this…"

**Sasha**: Change of plans. The parents are keeping the boys tonight. We're having dinner and a sleepover at my place tonight. I'll pick you up around three o'clock.

_Shit!_ Michonne thought it was so Sasha to change things at the last minute. Michonne glanced at the time on her phone screen, it was just after noon and she hadn't accomplished anything. Her day was now shot because it was pointless to start anything at this point. Instead, resigned to her fate she replied to her sister.

**Michonne**: Fine. I'll run home and change and prepare an overnight bag.

**Sasha**: Can't wait!

Michonne placed her hand on his, "Rick, you have to try to reach him for her. Shane's an ass, but don't be like him. That child deserves better… I'm not saying to get in the middle of their shit, we have our own to deal with later, but you could at least call or text your wife. The rest is up to them, you are a much better human being than either of them and I proud to be carrying your children knowing that you are not going to punish that child because of its DNA."

"I already sent her a text while you were busy rescheduling you're evening." He added looking at her with puppy dog eyes silently resenting her sister's intrusion which in effect cut their little alone time together even shorter.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

_Please show your support by leaving a review in the box below._


End file.
